paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Maramureş County
Maramureş ( ,(Hungarian: Máramaros) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in the Maramureş region. The county seat is Baia Mare. History * The 10th century frontier county of Borsova was founded by Stephen I of Hungary * 11th century historical Maramureş counties separation from Borsova (Rom. Borşa) * 1241 Tartar invasion decimated about half of the local population * 14th century Duke (knyaz) Bogdan of Maramureş said to be founder of Moldova * In the Middle Ages, the historical region of Maramureş was known for its salt mines and later for its lumber * As a result of the Paris Peace Conference (Treaty of Trianon, 1920), the historical region of Maramureş was partitioned, with about three-fifths of its territory becoming part of Czechoslovakia and the remainder, south of the Tisa River, staying on Romania's territory. Demographics In 2002, the county had a population of 510,110 and a population density of 81/km². *Romanians - 82.02% (or 418,405)National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Hungarians - 9.07% (or 46,300) *Rusyns and Ukrainians - 6.67% (or 34,027) *Roma - 1.74% (or 8,913) *Germans - 0.39% (or 2,012), and others. Geography This county has a total area of 6,304 km², of which 43% is covered by the Rodna Mountains, with its tallest peak, Pietrosul, at 2,303m altitude. Together with Gutâi and Ţibleş mountain ranges, the Rodna mountains are part of the Eastern Carpathians. The rest of the county are hills, plateaus, and valleys. The county is crossed by Tisa River and its main tributaries: Iza, Viseu, and Mara rivers. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} *Suceava County to the East. *Satu Mare County to the West. *Ukraine to the North - Ivano-Frankivsk Oblast and Zakarpattia Oblast. *Sălaj County, Cluj County and Bistriţa-Năsăud County to the South. Economy Maramureş is known for its pastoral and agricultural traditions, largely unscathed by the industrialisation campaign that had been carried on during Romania's communist period. Ploughing, planting, harvesting, and hay making and handling are mostly done through manual labour. The county is also home to a strong mining industry of extraction of metals other than iron. The industrial plants built around Baia Mare during the communist period heavily polluted the area in the past, but recently, due to the decline of the city's industrial activity, the area is less polluted. Tourism The region is known for its beautiful rural scenery, local small woodwork and craftwork industry as well as for its churches and original rural architecture. There are not many paved roads in rural areas, and most of them are usually accessible. The county's main tourist attractions: * The cities of Baia Mare and Sighetu Marmaţiei. * The villages on the Iza, Mara, and Vişeu Valleys. ** The Wooden Churches of Maramureş ** The Wooden Churches of Lăpuş ** The Wooden Churches of Chioar ** The Merry Cemetery of Săpânţa * The Rodna Mountains. There are several guide books about travel in Maramures. The most comprehensive of them is "The Maramures Land travel guide book", writed by Teofil Ivanciuc, and printed in 2006, in Romanian language. Administrative divisions The county has 2 municipalities, 6 towns, and 62 communes. Municipalities * Baia Mare - county seat; population: 149,735 * Sighetu Marmaţiei Towns * Baia Sprie * Borşa * Cavnic * Seini * Târgu Lăpuş * Vişeu de Sus Communes References External links *http://www.ovr.ro/MM%20History%20English.html More about Maramureş history * Poienile de sub Munte -- a website dedicated to this village bg:Окръг Марамуреш ca:Comtat de Maramureş cs:Maramureş da:Maramureş (distrikt) de:Bezirk Maramureş et:Maramureşi maakond es:Maramureş (distrito) eo:Distrikto Maramureş fr:Judeţ de Maramureş id:County Maramureş it:Maramureş hu:Máramaros megye nl:District Maramureş no:Maramureş (fylke) pl:Okręg Maramureş pt:Maramureş (condado) ro:Judeţul Maramureş ru:Марамуреш (жудец) sk:Maramureş uk:Мармарощина zh:馬拉穆列什縣